Conventionally, there is an image forming apparatus such as a multi-function peripheral (hereinafter, referred to as an “MFP”) and a printer. The image forming apparatus is equipped with an image forming section for forming an image on an image receiving medium. The image forming apparatus is equipped with an ordinary light source for emitting visible light to the image receiving medium discharged from the image forming section.
In some instances, there is an image on the image receiving medium such as a barcode for sorting postcards which is desired not to be visually recognized through irradiation of the visible light. In this case, an image that is visually recognizable through irradiation of a specific light such as UV light is formed on the image receiving medium. However, in a case in which the image on the image receiving medium is visually recognizable through the irradiation of the specific light, when the discharged image receiving medium is irradiated with the visible light, there is a possibility that whether the image is normally printed on the image receiving medium cannot be confirmed.